Избавитель
*Битва при ЭндореStar Wars: Behind the Magic *Битва за Судоверфи ХастDark Empire Sourcebook *Первая битва за КорусантX-Wing: Wedge's Gamble *Четвёртая битва за Корусант |affiliation=*Галактическая ИмперияЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Новая Республика |fleet=*Имперский флот *Флот Альянса *Защитный Флот Новой Республики |taskforce=*Флот Като Неймодии *Секторный флот Ренквета''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *Эскадра Смерти |owners=Мофф Ренквет |namedcrew=Вимран Трелл |captains=*Барон Мериллион Тарко *Мофф Ренквет *Капитан Крин *Коммандер Люк СкайуокерDark Empire 1: The Destiny of a Jedi *Генерал Ландо Калриссиан *Генерал Ведж АнтиллесDark Empire 2: Devastator of Worlds |registry= |aliases= |modules= }} «Судья», позже переименованный в «Избавителя» История На службе Империи Ранняя история «Судья» был звёздным разрушителем типа «Имперский I», построенным на Строительных Верфях Куата. Однажды на «Судью» прибыл имперский офицер Ренквет. Попробовав еду резервного шеф-повара корабля Вимрана Трелла, мофф сделал корабль флагманом флота своего сектора. На самом деле Трелл был шпионом Повстанцев и постоянно предотвращал атаки «Судьи». В это время им командовал капитан Крин. Защита Като Неймодии 200px|left|thumb|«Спасение». Около 1 ДБЯ «Судья» был размещён над Като Неймодией, планетой Сепаратистов, которая была захвачена имперскими силами в конце Войн клонов.Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron Вскоре после того, как фрегат «Небулон-Б» «Спасение» был введён в эксплуатацию как флагман флота Повстанцев, капитан Джуно Эклипс направила корабль на Като Неймодию для проверки боевой готовности. Тем не менее, рейд стал катастрофой для Альянса, так как разведка недооценила охрану планеты. Разочарованный осторожным подходом Повстанцев к войне, джедай-генерал Рам Кота решил убить барона Мериллиона Тарко, угнетающего Като Неймодию. Игнорируя предупреждения Джуно, джедай взорвал город-мост Тарко-се, и «Тень разбойника» пропала со сканеров. Взрыв привлёк имперские силы. Эклипс приказала собрать всех пилотов и войти в гиперпространство. Поздняя история Незадолго до битвы при Явине, «Судья» и «Непреклонный» участвовали в орбитальной бомбардировке планеты Центральных Миров Геррарда V. Имперцы надеялись уничтожить жителей, поддерживающих Восстание. В результате орбитальной бомбардировки была разрушена экосистема, и Геррард V превратился в пустыню. Битва при Эндоре 250px|thumb|«[[Мститель», «Судья» и «Обвинитель» над Эндором.]] В 4 ПБЯ у Эндора была собрана большая часть Имперского Флота, чтобы защитить недостроенную вторую «Звезду Смерти». Император Палпатин придумал ловушку для Повстанцев. Палпатин, действуя через Вейдера, направил флот к дальней стороне Эндора, чтобы напасть неожиданно. Вскоре в систему Эндор прибыл флот Альянса, и на него неожиданно напали имперцы. Адмирал Фирмус Пиетт заблокировал все выходы, начав схватку против известного адмирала Мон-каламари Акбара, доверив другим уничтожить остальных противников. Пиетту был дан прямой приказ от Палпатина не начинать атаку до определённого времени, и вскоре его флот начал страдать от тактики Лэндо Калриссиана, согласно которой корабли Альянса должны были уничтожить звёздные разрушители.The New Essential Guide to Characters Суперлазер «Звезды Смерти» не мог использоваться, так как мог задеть имперские корабли,Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая среди которых был и «Судья». В итоге битва была закончилась уничтожением Звезды Смерти и смертью Палпатина. Повстанцы захватили «Судью» и «Обвинитель». На службе Новой Республике Захваченные корабли были доставлены на Судоверфи Хаст, где разрушители начали проходить ремонт. Однако судоверфи были найдены имперскими агентами и атакованы. Хотя победила Новая Республика, ремонт был отложен на долгие годы. В 6.5 ПБЯ корабль, переименнованный в «Избавителя», использовался в качестве приманки на Орд-Мирите перед битвой за Борлеяс.X-wing: Rogue Squadron Первая битва за Корусант 250px|thumb|Атака Корусанта. В 6 ПБЯ, после подготовки, Новая Республика начала атаку Корусанта. После уничтожения генератора щита, флот Новой Республики во главе с адмиралом Акбаром вошёл в систему. Саботажная группа перегрузила защиту имперцев, так как Исанн Айсард оставила лишь несколько звёздных разрушителей для охраны главной планеты галактики. Флот Новой Республики, включая «Освободитель», успешно уничтожили оборону, а наземные войска захватили Императорский дворец и освободили Корусант. Многие оставшиеся имперские чиновники были казнены. Однако Империя всё ещё господствовала в галактике. Четвёртая битва за Корусант Спустя несколько дней после смерти Трауна, вдохновлённый всем тем, что он сделал для Империи за короткий промежуток времени, Имперский правящий совет и шесть командиров бывшего Имперского Флота объединились для атаки Галактического Ядра. Командиром общего нападения назначили генерала Балана. left|250px|thumb|Космическая битва за Корусант. Новая Республика не могла сравниться с военной мощью Империи, и после короткой и решающей кампании Империя отбила несколько ключевых систем у Новой Республики, в том числе Раллтиир, Эсселес и Чандрилу. Империя успешно начала атаку на столицу, уничтожив с орибты щит и повредив густонаселённый экуменополис, и заставила выживших начать партизанскую войну. Однако после захвата Корусанта Совет решил избрать нового Галактического Императора. Это вызвало Имперскую Гражданскую войну на Корусанте.The Essential Chronology Новая Республика, пользуясь хаосом, провела несколько рейдов на имперской территории с помощью «Освободителя» и «Судьи». Один из таких рейдов закончился катастрофой, когда «Судья», под командованием Ландо Калриссиана, Веджа Антиллеса и Люка Скайуокера, совершил аварийную посадку на Корусанте. Однако командиры были спасены и отступили. За кулисами Появления *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel * *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Choices of One'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' * *''Dark Empire 1: The Destiny of a Jedi'' *''Dark Empire 2: Devastator of Worlds'' *''Dark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama Источники *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 3'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский I» Категория:Звездолёты Эскадры Смерти Категория:Звездолёты Новой Республики Категория:Звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский»